The War
by I-LOVE-MY-SELF BERE
Summary: first story  when the cullens and the two packs are in danger they travel to an unknown universe to get help. there they find the most powerful begimgs who have the power to change everything and possiably love
1. Chapter 1

So hey well this is my first story I'm putting up at here hopefully I'll be able to update a lot so since I'm on here like a lot! I know I'm a freak but what can I say it's addicting so I'm going to shut up now. Enjoy lovelies! All familiar characters belong to Stephanie Myer except the ocs

Chapter 1: The "voyage" Jacob POV

We were in trouble in big trouble! Why you ask? Because apparently the Volturi believed that the Cullens and my pack needed to die! So now we're on this big trip to another dimension (literally) to get some help. Did I forget to mention that there are these big rulers who rule every living and/or magical thing out there. Imagine that! I was so pissed because were they not supposed to help us! Turns out they were but they didn't give a shit, until they were overthrown by the most powerful things in all of the universes! So the Cullens now believe they will be able to help! Better because we may be strong but those witch twins gave me the creeps. Oh well yup that's pretty much how we're on this little voyage because apprantly you have to go by fucking ship!

"I don't feel so good "croaked Embry

"Well the fuck! You look kind of green bruh" said Paul

I tuned to see Paul was right. Ha never thought I'd say that. I crack myself right.

Being the good friend I am, I said" yeah for once pauls right. You look like an alien on crack"

"Thanks bro that makes me feel a whole lot better. " Embry replied sarcastically

"Well I don't know what to say. You have disease better?" I replied

"Oh go-"Embry was caught off by Leah

"You guys he's sea sick! Embry how the hell are you sea sick when we're in air" Leah said

"I'm a guy full of shitty wonders obviously" Embry croaked, though he's voice thick of sarcasm.

"Don't worry Embry we're here already" Carlisle said, managing to pull out a smile though it looked forced

He was right, less than 10 seconds we stopped in front of silver gate that was huge! On each side were thick brick walls with guards dressed in black. They opened the gates without a word. In we were, into a place where only my imagine could come up.

Before I could admire it a lady came up, she was wearing a black loose shirt with a mini skirt and black hills. Her hair on the other hand was the opposite it was red and unnaturally straight. Overall hot!

"They've been waiting for you! Come!" ,she said with a smirk," by the way my names Jaycee" 2be cont


	2. Chapter 2 the decsion

I don't own anything except my characters.

Chapter 2 the decision

Jacobs POV

Jaycee led us underground. You would think it would smell like shit but nope it smelled like cookies! Go figure.

"That's because here everything is different for everyone. It all depends o n what you wish and imagine "said Edward, reply to my thoughts

"That sounds like heaving. Is this haven?" I replied

This time Jaycee answered" no you have to be dead to be in have, also there is no death in heaven" she replied, like it was obvious

"So there is a heaven? " I asked

"I don't know you tell me" she said, smirk in her voice.

We were silent the rest of the way, some thinking of Jaycee's words, others the outcome of this mess. Suddenly we stopped, I hadn't noticed before but we were in a building that was extravagant and now we were in front of golden door with carvings.

"In here you will present your case. Not that they don't know, but their no supposed to. Let me warn you bastard of rulers came here earlier but they looked as if they wanted to strangle them mare than anything." Jaycee said and left without another word.

The doors suddenly opened and we were in.

"Hello Cullen's and wolf pack welcome. We've been expecting you come join us tell us what's bothering you" said a women.

She looked to be 28 no older and had smile that seemed like she was always looking for adventure. She had blond hair and a British accent.

"Hello your majesty we are sp sorry to bother you and your children but we are in need of your help! The Volturi-"Carlisle was caught off from his desperate speech

"Carlisle we are aware. They came trying to get us to help but I saw through the them. We made our decision. We will help you. You will stay here tonight and tomorrow we will discuss further" she finished off with a smile

"Wait with no dinner!" leave it to Quil enough said

Before anyone could scream at him the women replied" of course not! We're not monsters. Someone will inform you when dinners ready"

All of a sudden 2 girls appeared.

"Hello I'm Jay jay and I'll be leading the couples to their room come and follow. me oh and would you like your daughter with you?" , Jay jay asked to Bella and Edward.

"Um?" Bella didn't have answer

"I'll put her in a room across from you." Jay jay decided.

The next girl came up. She had red her but hers was straight as a pencil and just a little bit pass her chin with bangs.

"I'm Stacy I'll lead the rest of you to you rooms." she said in sweet voice and smiled.

With that we were led to our rooms.

So what do you think? Let me know real thoughts got to improve you know thanks lovelies.~ berenice


End file.
